Operation:HAIR Happiness and Integrity Removed
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: The story of Nigel's baldness, and the reason Abby is "the quiet one" rating changed for attempted suicide
1. Chapter 1

**I was sitting in my room, thinking about what happened to Nigel's hair. When he's "growing up" in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N., you can see that he used to have brown hair. Numbuh 5 said that the DCFDTL made him bald, so I'm writing this. I'm in drama, so I kinda made a monologue of it, and I've been practicing, and I actually CRIED! VERY SAD! BE WARNED. Here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename:KND**

"Ey, Numbuh 5?" said our favorite little Aussie, "How… well… how exactly did Numbuh 1, um, lose his hair? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious."(**Numbuh 5's talking will have ' instead of ")**

'No, it's okay. I'll tell you. BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE. This is a secret.'** (now her dialogue will have nothing around it)**

We were in 2nd grade. Before we ever met you guys. We were walking home from school, and the Delightfuls were picking  
on some kids, saying that they had to eat their vegetables and stuff. Nigel, being the leader that he is, went up and told 'em to  
step off. That we were kids, and we didn't have to act like adults if we didn't want to. They thought we were on to them, so  
they told father. He made a machine. A machine to make you so old, that you couldn't even breathe by yourself. Cree was  
in a club that led up to the idea for the KND. I stole some of her weapons, and Nigel and I went after the DCFDTL. We shot  
with all our might. We didn't know what else to do, so we just kept shooting. Some of the mustard got into the laser, and it  
started to malfunction. I didn't know what else to do… so I ran. I heard Nigel screaming. That scream still haunts my dreams.  
The ray only hit the top of his head, but… it hurt. So badly. So badly, that he had to stay at my house because it was closer,  
and he didn't have the energy to go to his house. The next morning, his hair started falling out in clumps. Like an old guys.  
He had a bald spot, his hairline was receding. In less than an hour, he was completely bald. We finally convinced his parents  
that he had it shaved. They were such idiots, they actually believed us. If I didn't run, I could have saved him. It wouldn't have  
affected me; girls don't go bald when they get older. We started the KND because of that. EVERY DAY we risk our lives…  
because I wasn't brave enough to save him. He would still have hair; we would still be best friends. Not "leader" and "second in  
command". Just a girl and her cute, curly haired, best friend. Maybe, someday, her boyfriend or… something more. It's all my fault.

And it always will be.

**Gosh, I depressed myself. I gotta go get some sugar. Good thing I don't have a counselor reading this. They'd probably  
think I was crazy. WHICH I AM! No, not really. Bye. Please review. No flames please. **


	2. chapter 2

**I felt like adding on to this. Inspiration just kinda struck, you know? Well, here you go.**

Numbuh one sat in his bed. "I should be writing the mission description, why aren't I?" He said to no one. He knew why, he was thinking of how the delightfuls made him bald. But, that wasn't it. Yeah, so he spent most of time as a baby this afternoon sucking his thumb, but, he still knew what was going on. He saw how Numbuh 5 wanted to quit, but when she looked at him, it looked like, her heart melted or something. Then, we won. Now, whenever he thought of her, he lost his breath, he couldn't think, and he felt like he was gonna barf. Ah, who was he kidding? It's ALWAYS been like that. Now, just stronger than ever. He had to tell her, he couldn't keep inside any longer. He hated this "leaduh" to "second in command" relationship. He got out of his room, and fast walked to Numbuh 5's room. He walked past her bathroom, and could have sworn she heard her crying. "Numbuh 5? You okay?" "Go away, please" "Numbuh 5, if you don't let me in, I'm gonna come in myself." "No, just go away!" He opened the door, and gasped. There was Numbuh 5, a knife to her throat. "Abby! What are you doing?" "Ending your suffering" Nigel ran up and took the knife from her throat. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "If I was never alive, you would have hair. Everyone here wouldn't risk their butts every day, everyone would be happier!" "I wouldn't be! It's not your fault I'm bald! I pushed you out of there so YOU wouldn't get hurt, and I'm glad I did! I love you Abby! Can't you see that? If you died, I would have to kill myself too! Please don't do this!" Abby just stood there, unbelief in her eyes. "You're just saying that. You don't mean it!" Nigel took her in his arms and gave her a tender, loving kiss.

"Did that feel like I didn't mean it?" Abby looked in his eyes, and pulled him into an even longer, more passionate kiss.

"No, it didn't."

**How was that? Please review, no flames please.**


End file.
